


A Demon's Plaything

by yukirei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, demon/priest AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukirei/pseuds/yukirei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the dead of the night, the demon is on the prowl and a certain priest catches his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [highboys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/highboys/gifts).



> This is the first time I've ever written Kise so I apologize if it's not in character but I really like the demon/priest au and well kikuro came up for it.
> 
>  ~~I actually don't know if I'll be continuing this or leaving it as a little drabble but I hope you still enjoy it!~~  
>  I've decided to continue this come hell or high water due purely to indulgent reasons. Also because I've written the ending. But I hope you'll still enjoy!

> _and so it starts like this; you illuminated by the light of a hundred flickering candles, painting dancing shadows on skin so pale white._

 

When Kuroko finally finishes lighting the final candle he wonders if this is all really necessary. After all he lights up to a hundred candles every night, for lost souls he was told, but it's rare for anyone to visit in the dead of the night.

 

"That's a lot of work for something useless."

 

The voice startles him enough to drop the box of matches; it clatters to the ground, the sticks spilling everywhere. Despite his initial shock though he keeps his calm, face serene as he turns to his visitor.

 

"It's not useless," he says, even though just minutes ago he had been doubting it himself. "The light is supposed to guide the lost souls. Bring them here for support and direction."

 

  
Kuroko watches as the visitor walks towards him, the darkness seeming to envelop him like snakes twining around their prey. Even when he steps into the soft glow offered by the candles, he seems to repel it; the flames flicker, shying away from  _whoever_  it is that's advancing towards him.   


 

"Am I a lost soul then? After all it was the candles that got my attention." Even though Kuroko can't see his face he can hear the amusement in his voice, not quite mocking but teasing nonetheless.

 

"Perhaps." Kuroko murmurs, he eyes the shadowy figure. There's a sense of dread creeping up on him, his skin prickles and an irrational urge to run almost overcomes him but he tamps it down, keeping up his calm expression. "Now, what can this humble church offer you?"

 

  
"Really, Father...you're willing to accomodate me? What if I'm someone dangerous?" It's some sort of taunt, Kuroko knows and he bites the inside of his cheek to stall the sarcastic response, after all he is a priest. And priests have infinite patience.  _He_ has infinite patience.   


 

"If you are lost then the church, and I, will help you find your way again. That is the guidance we can offer. If you need a place to sleep, then we can give you a roof over your head. If you're hungry then we will provide you a meal. The church does not turn away anyone in need."

 

"That's a noble cause. Then again, the church is all about noble causes." The chuckle is soft, barely echoing in the empty church. He moves; Kuroko swears that the darkness moves with him like liquid flowing along with the figure.

 

And then suddenly he's in the light.

 

"You're not human." Kuroko says as he takes in the other man's appearance, barely clothed in something tight, indecent. He smirks, well aware of the perusal, and those long bare legs bring him closer, a thin leather like tail flicking between them, wrapping around one leg then slithering free.

 

"Observant." The man says.

 

"What do you want, demon? This isn't a place for your kind." His voice is sharp, cautious.

 

The demon tuts, that genial expression never leaving his face as he steps closer. "I thought the church didn't turn anyone in need?" His bland smile transforms into a grin, showing off white teeth, canines sharper than the rest. "And I'm in need."

 

Kuroko narrows his eyes; he did have a point, sort of. "Fine. What is it a demon could want from the church?"

 

"Hmm, I need sustenance." He raises his hand and it hovers close to Kuroko's cheek, almost touching, nails long and sharp. "I thought about taking it from the village, there's a lot of maidens from what I've seen."  Kuroko's heart skips a beat, fear settling in the pit of his stomach. The demon takes obvious pleasure in this, his struggle to keep himself expressionless despite the threat. "But, I decided that you'd do nicely instead."

 

"What?"

 

  
"You'll be feeding me  _Father,_ that is, unless you wouldn't mind me taking a few girls here and there." Kuroko presses his lips together and clenches his fists tight, his blunt nails digging into the palm of his hand. "Don't worry, if you don't fight, I won't end up killing you. And if I'm satisfied, there won't be any missing girls. Do we have a deal?"   


 

Kuroko knows that it's wrong. Demons had no sense of honor, what if he doesn't keep his word? What if he's been lying right from the start, trying to play with gullible humans and their desires? What if, what if, what if...there's too many scenarios to keep up, too many to envision in such a short while.

 

"We have a deal, demon." Kuroko says, voice monotone as he stares straight into the demon's eyes. The tail twitches, it's pointed tip dragging across his cassock.

 

"Demon's so impersonal, don't you think?" The demon gently cups the soft cheek of the smaller man.  He smiles, lips curving and eyes inviting, like liquid gold that can provide all the riches in the world, everything one could ever desire. "Call me Kise."

 

> _your lips move and there's a catch in your voice, you say the name I have given you. I smile wickedly, you are mine now._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to more pretentious writing brought to you by a struggling me

> _your gasps are music to my ears, your fevered skin slick under my fingers. I hear your heartbeat racing, faster and faster as I press closer, lips hovering over your pulse, what a delicious meal you are._

Kuroko wakes up with the light of the sun streaming into his room through the window, blinding him for a few seconds as his eyes adjust. He grunts as he pushes his bedcovers away, body feeling heavy and sluggish like exhaution has seeped deep into his bones. He sits up and examines his room, sparsely furnished with just the essentials, and finds nothing out of place.

Just a dream then, he thinks; relief and an odd sense of disappointment filling him. 

Images of golden eyes and bared skin flash before his mind's eyes; a hand reaching over to him, nails carrying the threat of death, but gentle as it cups his cheek. And a smile, Kuroko remembers a smile that tempts, inviting and promising everything, including damnation.

He shakes his head. It would be better to forget the dream that gives him such an apprehensive feeling. With that in mind Kuroko gets out of bed to prepare for the day. He heads over to the washstand where a bowl and a pitcher of water lay waiting for him.

Right in the middle of pouring the water, he hears a noise from just outside his room. He glances behind him out of curiousity, not really expecting to find anything but he does anyway. There in his newly opened doorway stood the object of his dreams, except him being there discounted it as just a dream. Shock hits him and courses through him, numbing his body, turning his fingers into nerveless appendages that let the pitcher slip right through them. 

It clatters to the wooden floor with a loud noise, the water spilling out, darkening wood in its wake, and the demon winces. He moves away from the doorway, walking towards him with the same fluid strides from yesterday. 

"Good thing this isn't glass." He says offhandedly as he picks the pitcher up by the handle. Kuroko takes in the sight of this demon who no longer resembled a demon. Gone are the horns and flicking tail, and his previous clothes (if they could even be called that) are nowhere to be found, instead in their place are the same set of clothes that the village men wore. And when he hands over the pitcher back to him, Kuroko notices that the long pointy nails from yesterday are short and clean cut. 

Nothing about this man screamed demon.

Except maybe his eyes; those eyes glowing like newly polished gold are anything but human.

And when he smiles there's a shot of unease jolting up Kuroko's spine. The smile is less predatory than it appeared last night, more engaging, willing him to lower his defenses. The exact thing he couldn't do, otherwise he'll risk playing right into the demon's trap, whatever it is.

"It would hardly be serviceable." Kuroko replies regaining his composure. He replaces the pitcher back on the table, sparing a frowning glance at the wet floor. 

"If you want I can take care of that for you." The blonde offers suddenly and it makes Kuroko blink at him. He gestures to the water stain on the floor, sure to warp the wood if it isn't mopped up properly. One of Kuroko's brow raises, he couldn't even imagine this demon with a rag in his hand doing such a menial task. It seemed absurd. He glances at the floor then back to the friendly face and mentally shrugs. Why not? If he had to put up with this demon, he could at least be useful.

"I'll get a rag for you." He says, starting for the door when the raised hand stops him. A playful grins takes a hold of those sinful lips as the blonde shakes his head.

"There's no need for it." He says slipping a foot out of a shoe, the bare foot hovers over the wet spot. And Kuroko watches as steam rises from the floor when skin touches wood, the dark stain slowly but surely ligthening as the water evaporates at an unholy speed. His surprise and confusion must have shown because the demon ~~\--~~  Kise, he thinks to himself, this demon's name is Kise ~~\--~~  chuckles. "I gather humans cannot raise their body temperature. Demons can you know, it's one of our innate abilities.'

"No, normally a drastic rise in temperature signals that something is wrong." Kuroko snaps. Of course humans couldn't change their body heat at will and this demon knew it perfectly well, he is simply bragging about one of his demonic skills. A useful one at the moment, true, but that is simply not the point. He gives Kise a disapproving stare, the same one he uses on a certain unruly village child who had the same tendency to brag, and the demon offers a sheepish smile as he finishes up his little task. Kise wiggles his foot back in the worker's shoe, stomping it a few times to remove the kinks from the worn leather as his foot fits in.

"Thank you." Kuroko says, remembering his manners, he is a priest after all and a priest must never forget good manners. He checks the bowl on the washstand, half-filled at the very least, if he is careful he can finish changing and taking care of his morning ablutions without needing to draw up more water from outside. He shoots a pointed look at the blonde still standing just an arm's length away from him, "Do you mind?" 

The blasted demon shakes his head then grins, "Not at all." He gestures for Kuroko to continue as if he isn't there. When he doesn't move Kise says, "No really, go on ahead and change. I wouldn't be bothered."

Kuroko's lips pinch together into a mild frown. _He_  would be bothered with some strange demon eyeing him as he changed. True, they are both men but from the way those eyes looked at him last night, that wouldn't deter the demon in the least if he ever felt like having his way with him. He looks back to the demon, who hasn't moved from where he is standing at all, not even to shift on his feet, and catches that content and innocent expression on the demon's face, most likely masking a sadistic glee at his indecision. 

"I would prefer it if you leave." He makes his voice firm, face impassive as he holds the demon's gaze.

" _Fiiiiine_ ," He streches it out into two syllables, the tone dipping into whiny as his lips purse into a pout. When Kuroko's expression doesn't change Kise sighs, shrugging his shoulders while stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I was so looking forward to watching you change too. I do love enjoying the sight of my meal before I eat." The grin he flashes sends an alarming chill across Kuroko and he notices that the canines are back to their previous sharpness, indicating that this man is no human and he is not entirely safe in this demon's presence.

It's an understatement to say that it is a relief to see the door closing shut behind the blonde.


End file.
